In general, rotating members that rotate about an axis must be precisely balanced in order to perform properly. If such a rotating member is operated in an unbalanced state for any given period of time, as the rotating member rotates, it will produce out-of-balance forces that may negatively affect the operation of the rotating member itself and the operating environment or system in which it operates. Thus, before a rotating member is placed in an operating environment or system, it is preferably balanced. Typically, the rotating member is only rebalanced if its operating environment or system goes down and must be disassembled and subsequently reassembled. Rebalancing using conventional balancing devices is difficult and time consuming because, as described above, the rotating member to be rebalanced must be removed from the operating environment or system in which it is disposed, resulting in the temporary shut-down of the operating environment or system. The difficult and time-consuming nature of the rebalancing effort minimizes the number of rotating members that are regularly rebalanced after installation within an operating environment or system, decreasing the efficiency of these operating environments and systems.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present balancing devices for rotating members and associated methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming these limitations. Accordingly, a suitable alternative balancing device for a rotating member and associated methods are provided including the features and procedures more fully disclosed hereinafter. Advantageously, the balancing device for a rotating member of the present invention allows a rotating member to be balanced without removing it from the operating environment or system in which it is disposed. A portion of the balancing device for a rotating member of the present invention is also selectively removable from the operating environment or system.